villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yonko
The Yonko, also known as Four Emperors, are the four most notorious and most powerful pirate captains in the world (by the World Government). They are neither allies nor enemies of one another, preferring to remain autonomous under most circumstances. These four individually reside within the second half of the Grand Line (also known as the "New World"), exerting impressive influence/control over dozens of other pirate crews and self-governing islands. With the exception of Shanks and his crew the Red Hair Pirates and Edward Newgate and his crew the Whitebeard Pirates, they serve as one of the main antagonist groups in One Piece. Members Current Members *"Red Hair" Shanks (Captain of the Red Hair Pirates and former member of the Roger Pirates) *"Blackbeard" Marshall D. Teach (Captain, later admiral, of the Blackbeard Pirates, member of the Worst Generation, and former member of the Whitebeard Pirates' second division and the Shichibukai) *"Big Mom" Charlotte Linlin (Captain of the Big Mom Pirates, the matriarch of the Charlotte Family and queen of Totto Land) *Kaido "of the Beasts" (Captain of the Beast Pirates) Former Members *"Whitebeard" Edward Newgate (Captain of the Whitebeard Pirates; deceased) Pirate Crews Current Pirate Crews *Red Hair Pirates *Blackbeard Pirates *Big Mom Pirates *Beast Pirates Former Pirate Crews *Whitebeard Pirates Power and Authority In the world, the Yonko are apart of the three great powers which consist of the Marines, the Shichibukai, and the Yonko themselves. The Yonko as individuals is known to be very powerful pirates. Their powers are feared greatly in the world to the degree that if one of them decides to rage a war against the World Government such as Whitebeard, it would be considered a very dire threat to them. In the Marineford War, for example, the World Government needed thousands of Marines, the three admirals, the vice admirals, and the Shichibukai to assist in their battle against Whitebeard, his crew, and allies. The Yonko are renowned as being one of the strongest pirates in the New World that are formidable. For example, Kaido is known as the "Strongest Creature" in the world and is described to be very powerful and dangerous. Charlotte Linlin is also known for her immense power and strength along with her crew that has a powerful intelligence network. Political Power In the New World, the Yonko are shown to have political power over the islands that are allied with them. Unlike Whitebeard, who is protective of these allies, another Yonko like Charlotte Linlin is strict on their allegiance with them. For example, if they do not pay her tons of candy monthly then she will have her crew-mates destroy the islands that were allies. In Big Mom's case, she has dominance over her own territory, Totto Land that has 33 islands that form an archipelago. She is known as the queen of Totto Land. In other cases, Kaido formed an alliance with the Shogun of Wano Country, Kurozumi Orochi, and holds significant political power over the country. His pirate crew, the Beast Pirates have a level of authority over the citizens in the country. Role As one of the three great powers in the world alongside the Marines and the Shichibukai, the Yonko have significant authority over the New World. They have control over multiples islands and nations in the New World and have political powers in each of these locations. With their position in the world, the Yonko helps to maintain power in the world. Relationships World Government As pirates, the Yonko may conflict with the World Government and are seen as enemies to them as well. Shichibukai With the shichibukai, the yonko have connections to some of them such as Kaido forming an alliance with former shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo to help him produce SMILEs so that it can help him expand his army. Charlotte Linlin also used to have a relationship with former shichibukai, Jinbe, until he lost his privileges as a shichibukai for not participating the war and later leaving her crew. Gallery Yonko_One_Piece.png Trivia *The Yonko are one of the three great powers in the One Piece world along with the Shichibukai and the Marines. *Even though he is not a villain, Edward Newgate (or Whitebeard) is the only Yonko who actually died in the series so far. **Whitebeard and Shanks are the only non-villainous Yonko. *The current Yonko in One Piece are Marshall D. Teach, Kaido, Charlotte Linlin, and Shanks. *Before the Marineford War, Whitebeard got into a conflict with Kaido but the issue was resolved by Shanks. *Kaido is the last Yonko to make an appearance in the series. *After the events of the Whole Cake Island arc, Luffy is now considered, at least by the World Economic Journal, to be a fifth emperor among the Yonko after being recognized for his actions. Navigation Category:Pirates Category:Organizations Category:One Piece Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Leader Category:Fighter Category:Warlords Category:Power Hungry Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Traitor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Tyrants Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Mongers Category:Crime Lord Category:Military Category:Rivals Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Criminals